


Snow!

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Park Seonghwa, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Maknae line, Cute, Fever road, Gen, Little!hyung line, Playing in the Snow, Snow, it's short sorry, just fluff, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: Whilst filming for their little series, it snows. Meaning, the littles come out to play!**Just pretend that Fever Road was filmed at winter, sorry**
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Snow!

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by somebody, but I can't find who. Thank you!

Today, the rowdy group were filming a new show for their ATINY. It was called 'ATEEZ Fever Road' and it was full of many fun games to play! Which didn't go down with the littles all too well. Their schedule jad been so packed as of late that they hadn't had time to regress at all. And the fun games they were allowed to play left every member on edge. Luckily, the managers and staff knew of their littlespaces, so as soon as the cameras are turned off, they would be allowed to regress. 

  
It started with Yeosang in the bus. When he sat down next to Mingi, he felt his littleside try and break through. 

  
"Hmm..." 

He whined out, catching the attention of the caregiver sitting next to him. Mingi turned to face the little sat next to him and leaned into his space to whisper in his ear so the camera couldn't catch what they were saying. 

  
"Yeosang-ah, stay big for me, okay? We've only just started filming so you can slip later on after filming" He stated firmly, not in a mean way. But just so it catches the attention of the little slipping. 

  
Yeosang turned, nodding towards his caregiver. "Okay da-Mingi" He flushed when he realised the mistake, but jut turned around and slotted into conversation with the others. 

  
The next time a little made a slight appearance was when the drums sounded out, scaring the youngest little, Hongjoong, who squealed and reached for the nearest persons hand. Which was Seonghwa, who immediately looked over to Wooyoung, not quite knowing what to do. 

  
"Joongie-hyung, try stay big for me, okay?" He spoke, lips not moving so it looked as if he wasn't speaking at all. Hongjoong looked up at Seonghwa, then over at Wooyoung, dropping the hold he had on the elders hand. He nodded and looked down, ashamed. 

  
They walked on, completing the mission with finding the keys and made their way into the big house. With the next part, another little showed that they were present. When it came to opening the mysterious box in front of them, Yunho was more than scared. What if they hid a snake in there!

  
Luckily, he wasn't made to open it, it was Hongjoong. 

  
"There could be a big spider!" He whispered to himself, holding onto his ankles in his cross legged position on the floor. Luckily, it wasn't caught in the recorded audio. Once that section was done, they were allowed to wander around as they pleased, but following the rules on respecting the house. Some played card games, Jongho played the piano and others took a nap. They were going to go outside soon, so they were saving all energy for that. 

  
"But...I got dat card" Seonghwa whined from his position playing with cards. Yunho heard this and shook his head. "Nu-uh, I won!" 

  
San, seeing they were going to throw a tantrum, quickly stepped up. "That's enough boys, no whining-" He was cut off by someone playing music rather loudly and Mingi shooting up from his chair and running, only to turn back and sit down, laughing at himself. 

  
"I thought it was the drums!" He laughed, causing the littles to both laugh. 

  
But, the noise was just Jongho. He had found a piano and had decided to play it, knowing he had a little shadow following him. Hongjoong sat on the floor, watching Jonghos' every move, very clearly slipping into his littlespace.

  
The managers on set quickly saw all this and decided to suggest they play outside to the filming crew, who had immediately said yes and began to filter outside, followed by the members. 

  
They played basket ball, Mingi making a fool out of himself with his clumsy, long limbs, laughing each time as he is just a loveable goof. 

  
Once the weather started to get cold and the boys were adopting red noses, they decided that the members should go inside, get warm. So, they decided to start a mission, sounding out the drums.

  
It made everyone pause as they remembered why they were here. But, a caregiver quickly made their way over to the youngest little as he burst into tears hearing the loud drums. 

  
"Shh, Joongie, it's okay baby. It just means that we need to go inside, okay? We will go inside and get nice an warm" San reassured, detangling from Wooyoung and leading the teary boy up the stairs at the front of the house, following the others. 

  
"'ppa" The little whimpered, not really knowing what was going on.

  
"I know darling, but we need big Joongie, okay? We just have a little bit of filming to do then you guys can slip. Can't be little in front of ATINY now can we, pumpkin?"

  
Hongjoong paused, face flushing as he pressured himself to slowly lose the grip on littlespace he had, returning to his normal headspace. San hated that he had to do it, and knew that he shouldn't really, but they had no other option. 

  
They quickly came back in, returning back to normal to film the next segments. 

  
They passed quite quickly in the caregivers opinion, all the members having fun together made the time go past very quickly. 

  
So, here they were, some on the floor, some on the sofas, getting ready for the night as the filming crew left the boys to it, giving them the privacy that they hadn't got all day. As soon as they were alone, cries rang out, startling some of the members and causing the littles to slip. Mingi quickly scooped the crying little into his arms and made his way out of the room so they didn't disturb the other members. 

  
"We can be little now?" The eldest little, Seonghwa asked anyone who would answer. He squealed when he got a nod conformation from his caregivers, walking over to Yeosang and grabbing a toy so they can play together. 

  
Yunho was still cuddling up with Wooyoung, so he didn't really want to leave the comforting warmth of his mummas arms.

  
"Mumma, can wes play in snow?" Yunho questioned, puppy eyes glancing at the caregiver. 

  
"It's snowing!" Unfortunately for them, both Seonghwa and Yeosang had heard what he said, already begging the caregivers. That was when Mingi walked in, the little on his hip now dressed appropriately for his age and no longer crying. 

  
"What's this about snow?" He asked, eyes looking as excited as the littles. 

  
"Apparently it snowed, according to Yuyu" Jongho said, already walking over to the window to confirm the words of the little. 

  
He hummed when he saw the fresh layer of snow on the ground outside. Now, they could either go out and sneak out, or not at all attempt it and avoid being told of by their managers who were situated upstairs. 

  
"Our Yuyu was right, it snowed" 

  
"Lets go!" Yeosang screeched, rushing to grab his coat and shoes. 

  
"Hold up kiddo, should we? Sannie, should we?" Wooyoung questioned the eldest caregiver, unsure.

  
"Hmm...I don't see no harm in it. As long as we make sure they're warm enough" He replied, already having thought it over. 

  
The two eldest littles squealed and got ready, Yunho following not far behind. 

  
"You wanna play in the snow Joongie?" Jongho questioned, taking the boy out of Mingis' arms so he could get himself ready and the littles. In reality, he himself didn't mind staying in, not too bothered about the snow. 

  
The little looked up at him, dummy in his mouth and he nodded 'yes' and pointed to the door.

  
"Okay, lets get nice and warm though" Jongho sighed, settling him down and grabbing the appropriate gear for the snow.

  
10 minuets later, all of ATEEZ were ready to face the snow and play to their harts content. 

  
Seonghwa started a snowball fight, gathering the crunchy snow into his gloved hands and attempting his best throw towards his Mumma. Who immediately turned to him, and shouted. "Game on!"

  
They split into two teams, Mingi, Yunho and Seonghwa and then San, Wooyoung and Yeosang. Laughter rang out every time someone manged to get a hit on one of the caregivers, who made sure to go easy on the littles with their uncoordinated motor skills. 

  
"Gonna get daddy!" Yeosang says, running with a war cry and throwing a snowball San had passed him. He hit Mingi right in the chest, but his throw was not that powerful due to him being mentally 4 years old. 

  
"No, Yuyu protec daddy!" Yunho cried out, grabbing as much snow as he could and just throwing it, not quite paying attention to where it landed.   
Where it landed was on Jongho and Hongjoongs heads. Jongho, who didn't want to come out in the first place, was less than pleased. But he didn't say anything, just brushed the snow off his and the baby's head. 

  
The two were sitting down, just playing with the snow around them, Hongjoong being too little to join in with the craziness of the others. He turned, looking up at his dadda, then back at the snow, gathering a clump into his small hands and throwing it pathetically at Yunho. Missing him by over 20 meters. But it was the thought that counted. 

  
Jongho chuckled, bringing the little closer to his body to preserve warmth. "So, you're a good boy for dadda now, huh?" He remembered back to when the little had been a little monkey to him due to himself being distant with all the littles, not knowing how to treat them.

  
"Man, that's cold!" San shouted once someone snuck up behind him and shoved snow down his t-shirt. He turned, trying to see who the culprit was. But he was surprised when he saw Wooyoung smiling at him cheekily. "Woo, get here!" This led to him chasing the younger around as the littles and other all watched, amused and laughing at the antics of the WooSan duo. 

  
"Guys, sorry to be a buzzkill, but it's getting late!" Jongho called out, already standing up and gathering the baby into his arms. The littles whined, but complied, walking into the house with red, stuffy noses and cold, nimble fingers. 

  
"Wan' play.." Yeosang whined, Seonghwa nodding in agreement. "But it's sleepy times!" Yunho said, arms wrapped around his favourite caregiver. Mingi agreed. "Yeah boys, we have more filming tomorrow, so we need to get enough sleep so we're not all grouchy in the morning. You don't like being grumpy, right?"

  
Both the littles made noises of agreement and quickly took off their damp and cold clothes, changing into warm pyjamas and settled down, caregivers not too far behind them. Jongho walked in not long later, once everyone was chatting from their places in the room, carrying a whiny baby on his hip. 

  
"Shh baby, dadda's here. We're gonna go nigh-nights now, so no more tears little one. Wipe those tears bye-bye" He whispered, then settled into softly singing, standing and rocking side to side, calming the other as well as the others in the room, sending everyone off to a peaceful sleep. Then, it was just him and Joong awake. He gently settled down onto the floor, cradling the little into his side and glancing at everyone else in the room, happy with their little family. Who cared that they got a little told off in the morning by the managers?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave requests for my Hongjoong centric littlespace oneshots if you don't mind! Lots of love!!


End file.
